Power Of The White Cat Part 1(ON HOLD)
by BrightScales214
Summary: Sensei Wu and Misako leave on a mission for a few weeks. They leave the ninja behind. Trouble arises in Hiroshi's Labyrinth. Darkness is coming. Will the ninja find what there looking for to stop it before it's to late? (Will have some 'Miraculous Ladybug:Tales Of Ladybug and Cat Noir' involved)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Leaving**

 **(Lloyd's POV)**

"Lloyd! Me and Wu are leaving now!" I hear Mom about from the deck of the bounty. I totally forgot that there leaving today! "Coming Mom!"I shout while running out of my room down the hall and out onto the deck. We pull into a quick hug with everyone and they leave. I can't believe Sensei let us all off training for the weeks they're gone! U can't wait to start our mini vacation! "Sooooooo! What do you guys want to do first!" Jay asked with his goofy one of a kind grin. "I say, we eat breakfast then we have some fun." Cole replied. "I'll make cookies!" I volunteered. "K, I'll help." Kai said. "Me and Jay will make bacon!" Jay offered. "Ok then, me and Zane will make eggs. Since we have everything planned for breakfast let's go!" Cole said before me and including everyone else ran for the kitchen.

 **(Cole's POV)**

"OH COME ONNNNN! I BURNED THEM AGAIN!" I heard Kai scream in frustration as he threw the 5th batch of burnt up cookies into the garbage. "Kai you're not supposed to cook them with you fire, that's why we have ovens." Lloyd said before bursting out laughing. What was he thinking!? Then I heard Jay away between gasps "I think since Kai thought he was such a 'Hot Head' he could bake the cookies just right!" "SHUT IT MOTORMOUTH!" Kai announced. "Judging by my calculations, Kai is not burning right now." Zane states right next to me. "It was a joke Zane." I explain to him. "Oh" Zane says. "Finally done with the bacon and done to perfection, too!" Nya announced gleefully. Yes! Bacon, the one of the many delicious foods that take all your troubles away! "Cookies FINALLY done!" Lloyd said while mock glaring Kai. "Pancakes ready to be served!" Zane chirped cheerfully while putting a stack of fresh beautiful pancakes on the kitchen counter. "K I got drinks." I replied. Let's get some water. "Who's thirsty!" I announce. "Me!" Jay replied excitedly. "Ok Sparky your a little to jumpy in the morning.

 **(Jay's POV)**

"Yes I am excited today Dirt Clod, cause I have something cool planned for everyone today." I retort back to Cole. When everyone sat down Lloyd suddenly asks everyone "What's the plan today?" "I say we still go patrol, even with Sensei and Misako gone for a bit we still need to do our part." Cole stated. "Lighten up Cole! Let's have some fun for today!"I say trying to change his mind. "Yeah Cole, it's not everyday we get a day off!" Bus days trying to back me up. "Ok, Ok, Ok ONLY for today." Cole sighed with defeat. "To the water park!"I Shout as everyone cleans up and gets ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Emergencies Always Come Our Way**

 **(Nya's POV)**

"Whoop Hooooooo!" I hear me and Jay shout as we go down the tube slide. "AHHHHHHH!" I then hear Kai and Lloyd's screamed added to the chaos. Where are Cole and Zane? "I didn't know water slides can be so exciting!" Exclaimed Zane. "I think I might vomit!" Cole screamed in the background. Then I saw light at the end of the tube. "Here we are!" The rise attendant said to us

I jumped out with of our flour with Jay. "Well I hope Cole doesn't vomit, then I might go my my hot dog…" Jay commented. "Yeahhhhhhh, I don't think you needed to share that but I agree though." Kai stated. "It' tire though! I do feel like I might vomit!" Cole argued just before running to the nearest trash can. Suddenly my phone starts to vibrate. "I don't think this is good but…. My phone sent me an alert from the bounty." I announce right after Cole comes back. I hope it's not bad. "Let's go then!" Lloyd states to everyone. Me and everyone else form our elemental dragons and fly to the bounty.

 **(Kai's POV)**

"Nya, what does the alert say!" I scream across the sky to her. "It looks like multiple earthquakes in Hiroshi's Labyrinth!" Nya screams back. "I has never been any earthquakes near or ever in Hiroshi's Labyrinth!" Zane shouts over the wind. "I'll go back to the bounty and you guys check it out!" Bus shouts before parting ways. "To Hiroshi's Labyrinth it is!" Cole exclaims.

_A few Hours later…..

 **(Zane's POV)**

"I wonder what caused the earthquakes in the labyrinth. "I'm SOOOOOI BBBBBOOOORRRRREEEEDDDD!" I hear Jay complain while we are still in the sky. "Were almost there Jay so suck it up!" Kai retorted. "According to my timer, estimated arrival is in 3 minutes." I announce to everyone. "I see the labyrinth guys!" Cole exclaims. "FINALLY! I can't stand Jays complaints any more!" Kai announced relieved. "Lloyd, are you Ok? You've been quiet." I ask Lloyd. "What? Oh yeah I'm ok but something inside me doesn't feel right…." Lloyd responds. "Now that you mention it I have the same feeling too." Cole added. "I think you feel that way because you vomited Cole…." Jay snickered. "HEY! It's not my fault, I just got sick that's all." Cole huffed. Hay and Cole wouldn't stop bickering until we landed "Here we are! Hiroshi's Labyrinth." Lloyd said nervously. "Let's go and everyone, stay together." Cole stated before we all entered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Just Another Day In Ninjago!**

(Lloyd's POV)

Ever since we've entered the labyrinth I've felt strange. "Wait….. guys where's Kai?!" I just realize. "Lloyd ca-"Jay started before Kai jumps down a branch and scared me from behind. "AHHHHH!" I scream and karate chop Kai I'm the neck. "OWWWWWW!" Kai yells. "Hey guys! Stop trying to kill each other before I end both of you!"Cole demanded. I suddenly feel light headed. "What Is wrong Lloyd? You appear to be very pale."Zane stated. "I don't feel well…" before darkness enveloped me.

(Kai's POV)

"Lloyd!"We all say as Lloyd crumpled to the ground. I slid under him just in time to catch him. "What the heck was that?!"Jay exclaimed. "We don't know, Zane can you scan Lloyd for anything?"Cole asks trying to keep everyone calm. "Sure."Zane said. Few moments later Zane stops the scan. "Is Lloyd ok?" I say nervously. "He appears to be drained of energy or in other words…. Overly exhausted." Zane states. "Pixal is telling me that since we added new ways for her to scan she going to test them now."Zane said before zoning off. Another few moments Zane says "There is a highly concentrated amount of **Dark Matter** in the WHOLE Labyrinth..." Zane said nervously. "We need to leave!" I say concerned while looking at Lloyds motionless body.

(Nya's POV)

"Guys? Can you guys hear me?!"I ask through the com unit. "Yeah, we hear you." I hear Cole answer. "Finally! Anyway did you guys find anything yet?" I say back into the com. "Well…..2 things actually… ummmm there's Dark Matter in the labyrinth and Lloyd passed out."Kai explains. "What?!What happened?!" I ask concerned. Jay responds saying "Well, before he passed out he said he didn't feel good and you know the rest." "Actually Zane are you there?"I ask. "I'm here Nya."I hear Zane's voice. "Try to find the source of the dark matter in your database like old legends and stuff." I explain to him. A few moments I hear him whisper "This is not good…." "Zane, what did you find?" I ask nervously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chp.4 - Darkness Shall Rise**

(Cole's POV)

"What uh oh!?" I hear Nya ask nervously. "Have any of you heard of the old legends after the beginnings of Ninjago…."Zane asked urgently. "No, I haven't."Kai stated. "Me too."Jay said. "Nope."I respond. "Well, the-" Zanes interrupted by nine chilling laughter. I feel the ground start to shake. "Guys! Do you fe-" I start before the earth opened up and swallowed us all whole.

(? POV)

So, they've found me…. I will catch but I must keep the two alive. I will NOT let what happen last time happen again...

(Lloyd's POV)

"Uhhhhhhhhh,my head….."I groan. It feels like I just got hit in the head by a wrecking ball. I turn my head to the left and see Kai, passes out on the ground. I crawl over to him and I shake him awake. "Kai, Kai…. KAIIIII!" I scream into his ear. "THE MONKEYS ARE ATTACKING!" Kai screams while jolting awake. "He he…. So where the monkeys?" I ask Kai mockingly. "Yeah yeah…. Let's find a way out." Kai responds and lends me a hand up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- Surprise! I Think?...**

 _ **A/N: Sorry i havnt updated in a while... ive been busy with other stuff and i couldnt find time till now so i might be a little late with updates so yeah... and enjoy!**_

(Jay's POV)

"Uhhhhhh, what happened?" Wait….. THE EARTHQUAKE! "GUYS! PLEASE DON'T BE DEAD!" I scream out into the unknown. I suddenly hear someone say "NINJAGO!" Then a tornado of green and gold spin out of the bushes. "Two can pla-AAYYYY" I was about to say before being swept off into it. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" I scream as I land on one of the jungle trees I then saw the attackers face… "Lloyd?..." I ask the person. "Who's Lloyd?" the attacker asked curiously before pulling back there mask. I jump from down the tree and look up to see… "AAAAHHHHHH!" I scream(AGAIN)as I jump back from the GIRL! "Hi?! My name is Pheonix, what's yours?..." she asked looking at me weirdly.

(Pheonix's POV)

Why did he scream? I didn't do anything…. "My names Jay?... And you look exactly like one of my friends." He informed me. "Oooooookkkk, anyway how do I look like one of your friends?..." I ask him curiously. "Wellllll, he has blond hair, green eyes, same height as you, similar voices, same….. NINJA GI?!" He answered surprised. "I made this by myself and _I_ think it looks awsome! Anyway i'll tell you my full name just incase me and this Lloyd are related. My full name is Pheonix Montgomery Garmadon."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Run!**

 _ **A/N- sorry to everyone reading this for the slow updates... Anyway, ENJOY! (;**_

(Cole's POV)

"Uhhhhhhhh…." I groan as I get into a sitting position. I stand and look around. "GUYS!?" I yell looking for any signs of life. And then out of nowhere a cold arm grasps my shoulder. "AHHHHHHH!" I scream and turn around in fighting position to find Zane laughing so hard it looks like he might fall. "T-T-That was priceless! Y-Y-You scream like so h-h-h HIGH!" Zane says as he recovers from his laugh attack. "Ha Ha, Very funny. Let's start looking for a way out of this place." I say highly embarrassed. "Cole! I think I've found way!" I hear Zane holler. I run over to him and he points to…. A MOUNTAIN!? 'How didn't I see that before?!" I question myself as me and Zane start to climb.

(Zane's POV)

"Don't worry Cole! Were almost there!" I say to encourage him. Instead I hear him groan. After five minutes of pep talks, groans, and complaints from Cole we finally make it to the top. Cole kneels down and kisses the dirt. "Ummmmmm… Want me to give you a moment?" I ask jokingly to him. He gets up. "Na, lets see if we can find the, from here." Cole replies as he wipes his forehead, smirking. "AHHHHHHHH!" Me and Cole then hear a VERY(And I mean V.E.R.Y) high pitched scream. We both look at each other. "Jay" WE state as we race down the mountain.

(Nya's POV)

Where are they?! "Maybe I should go down there." I ask myself uncertainty as I look down at Hiroshi's Labyrinth.

(Kai's POV)

Me and LLoyd wander around aimlessly. While we walk we suddenly collide with something. We all fall to the ground with a _***THUD***_ "OH COME ON!" I hear Lloyd's muffled yell in frustration. I then look up to see sky blue eyes staring back. "ZaNE!?" I say surprised. "Hello Kai." Zane says smiling as he gets up and offers me a hand. I take his hand and he pulls me up. "Come on guys we have to go!" I hear Cole yell as he taps his foot impatiently. " We think Jay's in trouble, we heard him scream." Said Zane while he runs with me in pursuit. Cole and Lloyd right behind us. "Got it" Me and Lloyd reply. I hope ZapTrap didn't get himself in trouble…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7- Unexpected Events**

 ** _(A/N- Hey everyone! I changed the story title as you can see and there probably will be a crossover for part 2. Anyway ENJOY!)_**

(Lloyd's POV)

I wonder what trouble Jay got himself into this time. "I-*HUFF*-think we-*HUFF*-made it!" I hear Cole say while trying to catch his breath. "JAY!" Zane screeches. "No No Zane, remember what Jay said before? Sometimes he'll answer to ' **Jay Noir'**. Ya know, he's a ' _ **Miraculous Ladybug'**_ fanatic." Kai reminds everyone. "Ohhhhhhhh! That's the show the idiot keeps blabbering about and how some lady called….Marinette and this guy…. Adrien! Adrien And how their so dense and stuff." I say remembering how Jay keeps talking about the show. "HEY! I MAY TALK ABOUT MIRACULOUS LADYBUG BUT I ENJOY IT! JAY NOIR IS OFFENDED BY THESE MORONS I CALL FAMILY!" We hear Jay yell as he runs up to us with a mock glare. "Jay you idiot we've been looking for you everywhere!"Cole yells at him as he pulls him into a bear hug. He then lets go before he suffocates Jay. "Hey Jay! I found coconuts!" We hear a voice that's WAY too similar to mine. A person runs up to us in an identical ninja gi to mine. "Oh and guys, this is Pheonix. Lloyd's believed to be sister. Possibly twins." Jay says as the girl takes off her looks just like me! But a girl version. "There's no way….." I say as I stare into her electric green eyes. **(If you know '** _ **Miraculous ladybug'**_ **then it's like Adrien Agreste's eyes)**

(Pheonix's POV)

"We can scan you both when we get home. First, we have to find a way out of here." Zane states calmly while looking around. "Wait… Pheonix, can you summon your dragon?" Cole asks me. "I can try!" I reply. I have no idea if this is going to work. I put my hands into fists and make an **X** with my arms. I feel the adrenaline pumping throughout my body. I love the feeling. I slowly slide my arms against each other. Then I hook my hands with each other and I focus all my energy on that motion. A ball of black and types of greens form. The green eye of the black cat appears. My dragon appears. "Hey Felix" I state as I stroke his neck. He gives me a loving pur in response. "Woah…." I hear the others say from behind me. "Come on! Lets go! Just be careful around me when Felix is around, cat are protective about what's theirs." I comment as I climb onto Felix's neck. I look at everyone as they climb on nervously. "Well everyone hold on.

Felix, time to dash!" I yell as Felix takes off. As we get to the sky above the labyrinth I can hear the boys screaming like babies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 -** _ **Someone Else**_

(Kai's POV)

I'm not sure if Pheonix is Lloyd's actual sister/twin. I mean, if she was related to Lloyd why didn't Sensei Wu or Misako tell him? And also if you look closely at Pheonix _**since i'm sitting right behind her**_ she has wilder and blonder hair **(If you peoplez don't get it then picture Adrien's hair)** , she has beautiful but paler skin ,and she has adorable electric green eyes **(LIKE ADRIEN!)** while Lloyd has forest first… HOW THE QUIZNAK CAN A DRAGON PUR!? **(If you don't know what quiznak is then it's a voltron reference…. SEARCH ITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!)** "I see the Bounty! Pheonix, land Felix on the deck!"Lloyd instructs. As we near the Bounty I can see Nya running to the deck. When Felix lands we all slide of his side. Out of the corner of my eye I see Pheonix petting and whispering to Felix before he disappears Nya runs and tackles us into a near death bear hug. She lets go before we suffocate so thank the first spinjitzu master for that. I see zane telling Nya about Pheonix while Cole and Lloyd take Pheonix to the bridge. I feel so jealous right now. I know I know, I admit I fell pretty hard for her but WHO WOULDN'T! I run to the bridge to see Zane already starting the DNA scan. She looks so adorable when she's excited. I then see Cole giving Pheonix lovey-dovey eyes. **OH IT IS ON!**

(Pheonix's POV)

I'm so excited! I might actually have a sibling! "Ready for the results, and don't worry your the first ones to look.'' Me and Lloyd both take the papers and i skim through it…..and…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

CLIFF HANGER!


End file.
